Dracula's successor
by Xion-BR3
Summary: What would Hugh do if he was offered the chance to become like Dracula? What would he think if he found out his whole past was a lie? Please R&R!


Disclaimer: Ok I do not own any of this. I think that it would be fun to but I do not! Sorry. The only thing I can say I did is write out the story and the plot. Hehe!  
  
Castlevania: Dracula's Successor  
  
"Nathan what are you doing?!" Hugh shouted as he was trampled by a boy with white hair.  
  
"Oh sorry. Here." He said as he threw Hugh the pop can he made him drop and then ran off.  
  
" Get back here!" Yells Thom, Nathan's friend, as he ran after Nathan. "Oh sorry, Hugh right?"  
  
"Yeah." He said lightly as Thom ran off. "I feel invisible anymore around here."  
  
Hugh walks in his room and collapses on the bed. He starts to think, this isn't right. Does anyone even care? He shots up as Nathan comes barging in the room.  
  
"Sorry Hugh. Can you help me?" asks Nathan.  
  
"Yeah." Says Hugh with a slight smile.  
  
"You mean it?" Nathan asks curiously.  
  
"Yeah. I'll help you out the door." Hugh says bluntly as he shoves Nathan out the door.  
  
"Hugh, no." Nathan says as he runs of again.  
  
Why can't everyone just leave me alone? Hugh thinks as he starts to fall asleep. Then as he drifts off his dad walks in.  
  
"Hugh have you seen Nathan?" Morris, Hugh's dad, asks.  
  
"Why?" Hugh wonders.  
  
"I need to talk to him about something."  
  
"Yeah, he went that way." Points to the left where Nathan run off to.  
  
"Thanks." Morris says as he walks out and shuts the door behind him.  
  
Thanks for saying bye, see you later, how are you, or anything to show you care. He began to feel like he should quit trying and just leave. I really don't have any where to go, he thought, but who would care anyways?  
  
"I wonder what he wanted with Nathan anyways. Oh why should I care?" Hugh said as he fell asleep.  
  
Meanwhile up in Dracula's castle Dracula was watching all this.  
  
"This one is perfect." Dracula said.  
  
"What is it master?" Said Camilla as she walked up to him.  
  
"This kid here is the one I want." He said as he points to Hugh in a mirror standing in front of him. It was this that allowed him to watch the whole scene with Hugh.  
  
"What?" Camilla responded very suddenly.  
  
"You heard me. Now how to go about this?"  
  
"Master you can't be." She started before she was interrupted.  
  
"Quiet! This will be my revenge."  
  
"Yes master." She said as she bows and walks out. Once she got out she started to think, I will listen to no one but Dracula himself. If he does this I will get rid of the kid myself.  
  
Dracula, still standing the room, said"He will be perfect. He holds so much hate in his heart that he may be willing." He starts to smirk, "That's it. I know that he will be willing." After he says this be began to laugh under his breath and touch the mirror glass. As he did this the glass seemed to start to ripple like the waves on a beach.  
  
Back at the house Hugh is having a wonderful dream of him and his dad when it suddenly turns to him and Nathan. Dracula appears in the dream and puts an arm around Hugh and starts to comfort him. Hugh wakes up in a sudden fright.  
  
"That was so real." He says in a shaky tone as he looks around the room. "Yet, I felt wanted when I was with him. I hate to say that but it's true."  
  
"Hugh are you up yet?" Morris yelled.  
  
"Yeah, yeah. Why what's up?" He called back still sitting in the bed.  
  
"We're getting ready to leave."  
  
"What, already? We've been here for a total of what two days?"  
  
"Yes, now let's get going."  
  
"Oh I'll be right there." Hugh called as he got up. "Did I sleep all night? I barely remember falling asleep."  
  
He went out to the front room where everyone was waiting. They got their things together, loaded them onto the carriage, and left. Hugh was sitting starring out the window thinking about the dream. He kept having it repeated in his mind. Yet, he just wanted to forget about the whole thing.  
  
I don't understand, he thought, it doesn't make any sense.  
  
He reached into a bag he had sitting next to him and grabbed a book. He thought that if he read something he would be able to get his mind off the dream. He was wrong. Something kept bringing it back into his mind. Almost every word he read brought back something more of the dream. After a few minutes he gave up reading and went back to looking out the window.  
  
I wish I could understand this better. He thought. Should I tell dad? No, he wouldn't listen anyways.  
  
Hugh went on not talking through the whole trip and after a few hours they arrived at the next city. Again they unloaded the carriage and got an inn to stay in. Hugh went straight back to bed to relax and to get his mind off things. He soon found out that would be easier said then done. He began once again to think about the dream as it flared back up in his mind like a flame at the heart of a fire.  
  
I can't take this! What was that? Hugh thought as he caught sight of a castle in his mind. In front of the door he was standing there smiling. What the heck was that? He got up and went out to the front.  
  
Nathan, who was reclined on the couch, asked "Where are you off to?"  
  
"No where." Hugh responded quickly.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You heard me, no where." He said harshly as he walked out the door and left Nathan with a very puzzled look on his face.  
  
I feel almost drawn somewhere, he thought as he walked through a crowd in the market place. I wonder. What could this force be?  
  
He went on walking and ran into an older lady. She was a little shorter than him and quite skinny. She also had shoulder length gray hair.  
  
"Oh I'm so sorry madam." Hugh said apologetically. "I wasn't paying attention to where I was going."  
  
"That's ok young man." She replied kindly. "You seem to have other things on your mind."  
  
"I have a question."  
  
"You're welcome to ask."  
  
"Thanks. Well, do you know anything about a strange power maybe?"  
  
"No, I'm sorry I can't help you more."  
  
"That's ok but thanks anyways." Hugh said as he walked off.  
  
Hugh went around and asked a whole bunch more people the same question. No one had any idea what he was talking about. He thought he had asked everyone and had decided to ask one more person. So he found a pretty young guy about 10 years older than Hugh himself. He had short brown hair and dark eyes. Hugh looked at him and thought that he looked odd.  
  
I guess I could ask him, he thought, he seems to have a weird sense around him though.  
  
Hugh walked over to the guy and to his surprise the man turned and looked straight at him.  
  
"Yes, young man," he said, "what do you want to ask?"  
  
"What?" Hugh said very surprised.  
  
"You had a question, ask."  
  
"How did you know that?"  
  
"That's not important."  
  
"Ok. Well, I was going to ask."  
  
"About the strange powers around here." The man interrupted.  
  
"Yeah, that's it. Yet, how did you."  
  
"No. Go to the castle."  
  
"What castle?" Hugh asked while he was getting tired of being interrupted.  
  
"The one toward the north. You'll recognize it, trust me." He said as he turned to leave.  
  
"Th.th.thanks." Hugh said kind of shaky.  
  
Hugh stood there for a few seconds then walked over and leaned against a building. He wondered what to do and just stood there for a good 15 minutes.  
  
"Should I go or not?" He mumbled under his breath. "I'm not sure what to do." He stood up and began to walk toward the north. "What do I have to lose?"  
  
He had walked for a while and he reached the end of the city. He stood and wondered how much farther he had to go. It was sunset and the sky was almost a frightening shade of blood red. As he caught a glimpse of a castle a little ahead.  
  
This is strange, Hugh thought as he looked up in the sky. "Wow, look at that red." He said to no one in particular.  
  
As he walked up the sky got darker and darker. He began to wonder if he should go through with this.  
  
"Man this is getting kind of creepy." He said as he slowed down his walk. "This may not be a good idea. Yet, I feel that something is pulling me on. Well it's to late to turn back now, I guess I should keep going its getting pretty dark."  
  
Hugh keeps walking and notices he is coming to a forest. He stopped and wondered. Should I keep up with this wondering? He wanted to turn back but his feet moved forward.  
  
"What the Heck?" Hugh shouted while he was trying to gather himself back together from what he just saw. "It couldn't be, could it?"  
  
Hugh finally got himself together as he looked straight into a pair of flaming orangeish red eyes. On each side of them, closer to the ground though, was a pair of navy blue eyes. He looked back up, straight ahead actually and back into the orangeish red pair. With the moon light coming through he saw the owners of the 2 pairs of navy blue eyes. They were two wolves. As he looked straight again he saw the one in the middle. It was about as tall as him. Its fur was a midnight black with some gray here and there. Hugh stumbled as he realized what he was looking into the eyes of.  
  
"I.I.It's a Dire Wolf!" He said with surprise yet fright in his voice. He wanted to run but what happened next made him want to leave even more.  
  
As it got brighter out he looked up and saw the moon come out farther from behind the clouds. He was still looking up at the moon until he heard the sound of bones snapping. He looked down just in time to see the two wolves on the sides features change to a human.  
  
"W.W.Werewolves?" Hugh stuttered.  
  
"Come with us." They said to him.  
  
"M.e?"  
  
"Yes, please follow us."  
  
Hugh followed them up to the castle gates. Right there they stopped and almost bowed to him and waved him on. Hugh wasn't sure what to do but he went on and ended up at the doors in no time. He was getting ready to knock when the doors opened and he jumped back at what he saw standing there.  
  
"What?" Hugh was freaked out now. "Dracula. and. Camilla?"  
  
"Yes come on in." Dracula said.  
  
"What kind of trick is this?"  
  
"No trick, come."  
  
Hugh walked in and felt Dracula's hand on his shoulder as the doors closed behind him. Hugh stood there not sure what to do. He knew that if he tried to run Dracula would stop him yet if he stayed he'd be in worse trouble then that.  
  
"Why am I here?" Hugh asked suddenly.  
  
"Ah, I thought you would ask this." Dracula looked at Hugh. "I wanted to show you the truth."  
  
"The truth?"  
  
"Yes, you should remember the dream, the guy you met at the market, and the three wolves in the front. I led you here."  
  
"So all that was an illusion of yours?" Hugh almost shouted and ripped from Dracula's grip.  
  
"No, it was the truth. You know it Hugh, you know that was the truth."  
  
"N.N.No." Hugh just didn't want to believe it.  
  
"Please stay here. You want to, I know it."  
  
Hugh looked up into Dracula's eyes and saw so sort of compassion. He didn't want to say yes yet he didn't want to say no. All he did was nod.  
  
"Good." Said Dracula and put his hand on Hugh's shoulder again. "I'll show you to your room."  
  
Hugh followed him up the stairs to a long hall way. Dracula led him to the last room and the door opened as Dracula walked up to it. Dracula led Hugh into the room and Hugh stood there and looked around. It was a beautiful room with deep blue velvet curtains and a canopy bed.  
  
"I'll let you be alone now. Make yourself at home." Dracula said as he turned to walk out and the door closed behind him. He walked to the steps and as he walked down he said, "I've got him. He will be mine within the next seven days."  
  
Hugh was still standing in the room and he finally laid down on the bed. Wow this is nice, he thought, I like it here. He feel asleep and slept all through the night.  
  
The next day he woke up and kind of just wondered around the castle and got to know the place. When night rolled around Dracula came to Hugh while he was in bed and talked to him.  
  
"Hugh join me." Dracula said in a light voice.  
  
"What? Join you? Me?" Hugh gave Dracula a confused look.  
  
"Yes, I want you to join me."  
  
"No I can't."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I can't turn on my dad like that."  
  
"You know you're not wanted there but you are here. Please stay and join me."  
  
"Sorry no." Hugh said as he turned over to go to sleep.  
  
"If you're sure," Dracula said as he walked out of the room, "good night."  
  
For the next three or four nights they had this same conversation. Every night Hugh started to give in more and more. Till the fateful night when he finally gave in.  
  
"Hugh this is the last time I will ask. If you say no I will stop bugging you and if you say yes, you will join me. So will you?"  
  
"I will join you." Hugh said as he looked up from the floor to Dracula's eyes.  
  
"Good, now, follow me." Dracula got up and walked out of the room followed by Hugh.  
  
They walked down the hall and down the stairs. Dracula led Hugh to a dark room and then stopped inside. Hugh stood there looking around wondering what was up with this room. Dracula walked up from behind him and put his hands on his shoulders. Hugh jumped but then slowly let himself calm back down.  
  
"Stay still." Dracula said as he moved Hugh's long jet black hair to the left side of his head. "If you move too much it will hurt more."  
  
"Ok, I'll do as you say." Hugh responded in a worried voice.  
  
Dracula leaned down and Hugh's eyes widened as Dracula's sharp teeth pierced through to Hugh's veins. He felt a sharp pain as the blood flowed from him to Dracula. The pain began to fade as Dracula pulled his teeth out and bit his own wrist. He put it to Hugh's mouth and Hugh started to drink the blood. He was almost frightened at how good it tasted to him.  
  
"Go ahead my son, drink." Said Dracula. "Ok, that's enough."  
  
He pulled his wrist from Hugh and Hugh just stood there. They looked at each other and Hugh could see that Dracula was very weak. He thought for a minute then realized what had just happened. Dracula had given Hugh all the blood he could so he could take over.  
  
"Go into the woods and follow your senses." Dracula said as he disappeared and then appeared in the woods.  
  
He collapsed on the ground just as Morris and Nathan walked up. Morris saw something fall and ran over to it. As he reached the spot he found that it was Dracula. Morris lifted Dracula's head and wondered what had happened.  
  
"Morris I now have my revenge. You'll face my successor and you will not be able to beat him." These were the last words Dracula ever spoke.  
  
Just as what had happened clicked into Morris's head Hugh walked up and stepped through the bushes. He saw his dad and Nathan standing there and gave a little smile.  
  
"Hugh are you alright?" Nathan asked.  
  
"Yeah," Hugh responded, "never been better."  
  
"We're so glad you're ok." Morris said as he gave Hugh an awkward glance.  
  
Camilla then appeared and glared at Hugh as she disappeared with Dracula as fast as she had appeared. Morris now, completely confused, wasn't sure what to say. He knew there was something different about Hugh but he couldn't tell what it was. He examined Hugh and didn't notice anything till Hugh turned to walk off and his hair uncovered the bite marks. Morris wasn't sure what to think now. He began to get worried that this is what Dracula had meant by he had his revenge.  
  
"Let's go." Morris said as he turned to leave.  
  
"But master, we can't just." Nathan started but was interrupted by Morris.  
  
"He'll come when he's ready. Now came."  
  
"Ok, I'm coming."  
  
Hugh stood up in a tree watching all this. He let out a little laugh and jumped down. He landed without even a thud and turned back to the castle.  
  
Once he got back he sensed something odd around. He looked up and saw Camilla coming down the stairs. She looked at him and stopped. They stared at each other for a few seconds then Camilla dropped her gaze and walked by.  
  
"Did you bury him?" Hugh questioned.  
  
"Yes." Camilla said with a sound of sorrow.  
  
"Good." He paused for a minute, "Where are you going?"  
  
"Out for a walk sir, is that ok?" She said trying not to sound smart- alecky.  
  
"Yeah go ahead."  
  
"Thank you." She turned and walked off. She gets to the door and turned to look at Hugh. He was gone. She walked out and went into the woods. "That stupid kid. Why did Dracula do this? I refuse to follow him. I will get him and get rid of him. He doesn't even know how to use his power. At least I don't think he does. Hmmm. . . . How to get rid of him. I could drain him but the problem I've got is to get close to him. The stake thing won't work. I can't believe humans believe that thing." She shook her head. "I'll think of something." She got up and wondered for a while.  
  
Back at the house with Morris and Nathan, Morris can't believe what he saw. He keeps thinking about the bite marks on Hugh's neck. He can't get it out of his mind.  
  
"Could Hugh be the one Dracula was talking about?" Morris said to himself sense there wasn't anyone else in the room. "Would he do this? Was he willing?" He was sitting at a desk with paper and a book spread out all over it. He put his elbows on the desk and laid his head down in his hands. "I don't understand why he would do this."  
  
Nathan knocked on the door and asked "Can I come in?"  
  
"Yeah come on in Nathan." Morris responded in a solemn voice.  
  
"What's wrong? You've been back here sense we've got back."  
  
Yeah I know. I'm just thinking."  
  
"May I ask?"  
  
"If you want you can."  
  
"Ok, well what are you thinking about?"  
  
"Remember when Hugh came up?" Morris said finally looking at Nathan.  
  
"Yeah. I still don't understand why you said to leave him."  
  
"I'll explain that now, sit down."  
  
"Um. . . ok." Nathan sat down on Morris's bed and had a very confused look on his face.  
  
"Well see, I was already confused about what Dracula had said to me and then Hugh walked up. I was overjoyed to see he was ok." Nathan just sat there nodding. "Well as he turned and walked of his hair swung to the side and I saw something on his neck."  
  
"What?" asked Nathan very curious like he was listening to a story as a little child.  
  
"Well at first I wasn't sure what it was." Nathan leaned forward a little more. "I saw it was the bite marks of a vampire. Now I wonder if he is the one Dracula was talking about."  
  
"You mean the successor thing?"  
  
"Yes, I mean that."  
  
Nathan shot up to his feet and shouted "WHAT? How could he do this? Wasn't he thinking? Hugh you idiot."  
  
"Nathan calm yourself. I still don't know why he did it or if he was willing or not."  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"That's ok."  
  
"I'm going to go out for a walk. Is that ok?"  
  
"Yes go right ahead and have fun."  
  
"Thanks." Nathan said as he walked out. "Would you like me to shut the door?"  
  
"Yes, thank you."  
  
"Yeah." Nathan shut the door and left to wonder the market.  
  
Back at the castle Hugh was beginning to feel at home. He was in his bed room, it was Dracula's old room and a very big one at that. He stood in the door way examining the room. Against the wall was a king size canopy bed. It had one window but it was totally closen off from the sun. The curtains that covered the window were a heavy velvet that was as black as the midnight sky with no moon. The whole room was about that dark. On the bed was a deep blood red blanket that warm and quite comfortable. He went over and made himself at home on the bed. He realized it was almost morning and feel asleep. He woke up the next evening and saw Camilla sitting on the edge of the bed. He gave her an odd look and knew something was up. He sensed what it was. He got this weird feeling from her that she didn't trust him. He looked at her and into her eyes and saw betrayal.  
  
She only listened to Dracula, he thought while he felt a little uneasy, she will turn on me.  
  
"What is wrong sir?" She said lightly. "You look uneasy."  
  
"I'm fine." Hugh said quickly. "Sorry I'm still a little tired."  
  
"Don't worry about it."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Anytime." As she spoke she got up to leave. "Sometime I need to talk to you."  
  
"You can now." He said as he moved and was sitting on the edge of the bed.  
  
"No, later when you're a little more awake."  
  
"Um. . . Ok if you say so."  
  
"Yeah, later." She said as she walked out and shut the door.  
  
That was odd, he thought, I wonder what she is going to talk to me about.  
  
He got up and got dressed in his usual clothes and went on down stairs. All that time he kept wondering what was going on. He was quite hungry so went out to at least catch an animal or two. He had no sooner got out then he had caught a deer. He took the blood and left the rest for the other animals so they could eat the meat. He jumped up into a tree to relax and just get his mind off things. Just as he was starting to relax he thought of his dad and Nathan.  
  
I wonder how those two are doing, he thought to himself, I hope at least my dads ok.  
  
He just sat around up there for a while then went back to the castle. As he walked in one of the servants came up and pointed him down a long hall. Hugh just looked down it and wondered what the heck was up.  
  
"What is it?" He asked looking at the servant who was about a foot shorter that Hugh himself.  
  
"I can not say. I was told to tell you to go to the third room on the left." He said looking down.  
  
"By whom."  
  
"The mistress."  
  
"Oh really?" Hugh said surprised.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Fine than, thanks." Hugh said as he waved the servant to leave.  
  
"Yes sir." He bowed and walked off the opposite direction he told Hugh to go.  
  
"I wonder what the heck she wants." Hugh said as he walked down the hall. "She would never talk to me unless it was important."  
  
He kept up a constant pace till he reached the room he was supposed to go in. He stood there for a few seconds then got ready to knock.  
  
"Come in," Said Camilla right before he knocked.  
  
Hugh opened the door and walked in. "What do you want Camilla?"  
  
"I need to talk to you about something I promised him I would tell you if he didn't get to."  
  
"Him who?"  
  
"Dracula, who do you think?"  
  
"Well sorry." Hugh said in a very sarcastic voice. "Now what was it?"  
  
"Something I suppose no one would have ever told you till Dracula told you himself when he found you again."  
  
"Again?" Hugh asked as he tilted his head to one side and looked at her with a lot of confusion vivid on his face.  
  
"Yes again." Camilla said looking down at the floor.  
  
"What do you mean again? I've never met him in my life till the time I came with my dad." He stumbled back taken a gasp by how she agreed.  
  
"Dad? Oh you mean that Morris guy. Don't call him dad." She was still looking at the floor.  
  
"What do you mean don't call him dad? He is my dad. . . isn't he?" Hugh had a strange feeling in his stomach. He knew what was coming. He knew the answer he was going to get. He didn't want it. This was the one thing he didn't want to hear.  
  
"Hugh you've already guessed it." She looked up and his eyes had tears in them as she looked straight into them.  
  
"NO! NO! It's not true. It can't be true." Hugh fell to his knees shaking his head and covering his ears. "NO! ! ! !"  
  
"Hugh." Camilla came over and set her hands on his shoulders. "It's ok."  
  
"So that's the reason he chose me of all people. I should of know I was here for a reason." Hugh stood up and walked out the door. "I will follow my father's orders." He said as he shut the door.  
  
Camilla remained sitting on the floor, "Good Hugh, follow them, but it will not be an easy path to follow as you will find out."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~* Ok so what do you think? I think it was really good but I need some input here. If I don't get many reviews on this than this is were it will stop and you can make up the rest. But if I get enough people saying I need to go on then I will. Hehe! I have some more wrote but I will put it up after I get others thoughts on this. Thanks! Please R&R! 


End file.
